


Running Late (Ryoma Echizen)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anime, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “I’m late! Ryoma’s going to kill me if I miss his match,” You groaned, pushing your legs to move faster. The boy in question had an important match that day, one you had promised to attend, but since you had stayed up so late studying for the test on Monday, you slept in and were running late. When you finally arrived at the stadium, he was halfway through his match with Rikkai’s emperor, Sanada. It was a tough match to watch, both sides struggling to win and carrying the weight of their team, but Ryoma came out on top in the end, winning seven games to five.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Running Late (Ryoma Echizen)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 526 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ryoma ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

“I’m late! Ryoma’s going to kill me if I miss his match,” You groaned, pushing your legs to move faster. The boy in question had an important match that day, one you had promised to attend, but since you had stayed up so late studying for the test on Monday, you slept in and were running late. When you finally arrived at the stadium, he was halfway through his match with Rikkai’s emperor, Sanada. It was a tough match to watch, both sides struggling to win and carrying the weight of their team, but Ryoma came out on top in the end, winning seven games to five.

You caught his eye and smiled before turning away. He needed to celebrate the victory with his team first, so you decided to head outside to the vending machines. You had planned to buy a Ponta for the both of you to congratulate him, but in your haste to get to the match, you had forgotten your wallet. You fell onto the bench with a groan, hanging your head in defeat.

Ryoma paused a few feet away, his cat-like eyes observing you. It was windy that day, your hair flowing in the breeze like it was in water, your clothes ruffling. In his eyes, you were breathtaking. He felt his cheeks heating up and he scoffed, tugging down his cap. He kept his head down as he approached the machines.

“You forgot your wallet, didn’t you.”

You rubbed the back of your head with a sheepish grin. “Seems so…”

“Catch,”

You reacted just in time to catch the ice-cold drink before it hit your shoulder. “Thank you, Ryoma~”

He sighed, letting his lips curl up into a smile. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me forever?” You formed a heart with your hands, laughing when he turned away from you. “You were amazing, Ryoma. The match had me on the edge of my seat. It was like I was watching an action movie!”

“It wasn’t that great,” He murmured.

“Wrong!” You tsked at him, poking his cheek. “Your tennis is always amazing!”

Despite himself, he smiles and gently grabbed your hand as you both headed for the exit of the venue. You entwined your fingers with his. “Why were you late, anyway?”

“I forgot to study for the test Friday,” you pouted, swinging your hands between the two of you, “So I had to study last night instead.”

Ryoma suddenly stopped walking, looking at you in surprise. “Test?”

You nodded slowly, lips curling up into a grin. “Ryoma~ Did you forget about the history test tomorrow?”

“Che,” he looked away from you and you giggled, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay, we can study together!”

He fought the urge to sigh – he’d rather do _anything_ but study, but he was willing to endure it as long as you were there with him. He smiled, pecking your lips. “I failed the last test, by the way.”

You facepalmed, “ _What am I going to do with you~_?”

He just smirked, pulling his cap down. “Consider it payment for the drink.

You giggled, rushing after him. “Deal!”

* * *


End file.
